Scott Borek
|death= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.93 meters |hair=Dark blond (To shoulders) |eyes=Hazel |skin=Fair |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters=Will-Tye Ford |apprentices= }} Scott Borek was a Human male born in in an unknown city on Corellia to Fredrico and Greciana Borek. He is the of another Fredrico, named Fredrico Borek, as well. He was discovered at an early age on Corellia by Will-Tye Ford, his future master. After years of training and hard work he passed the in at the age of twenty–one, when he defended a tribe of from slavers single–handedly. After his master's death he was knighted. One year later he was tasked with investigating the disappearance of prisoners and prison personnel on Dontamo. He engaged a dark Jedi named Zell Coo-Neo and unearthed a complex plot against the Republic which led to the start of a galactic conflict. He regularly worked with fellow Jedi Shyla Spearrunner during this time and with Alec Prime during the Great Galactic War shortly after. He would become owner of the R3-S3 sometime between – . He was viewed as an excellent swordsman, he won a lightsaber dueling contest at the Jedi Order as a Padawan, though Alec Prime did not participate. He was also viewed as a great pilot because he was one of the few Jedi, along with Xian Orrot and Dug Anguis, invited to join the Republic Defense Space Force and was not conscripted into it like the rest later on. During the Great Galactic War he rose through the ranks of the Order quickly. He became a Jedi Master at the mere age of twenty-three and became a member of the at age twenty-four. At the time he was the youngest recorded Jedi Councilor in the history of the Jedi Order, breaking the previous record set by Mason Quarrell. A feat he accomplished because of a lack of eligible living Jedi Masters. He was the subject of rumors that said he was the Chosen One of Jedi lore. Biography Early years Borek was born in in Corellia. It was apparent, to others, from an early age that he was strong in the Force. He won a juniors Dejarik tournament at the age of four. This, and several other acts afterward, garnered him a small amount of fame in , Coronet and . Not long afterward he was discovered by the visiting Jedi Will-Tye Ford. Ford took him back to Coruscant for training. This event was arguably what caused the abduction of his younger brother, Zell Coo-Neo. Historians theorized that the figure wanted control of a strong Force bloodline for itself; further evidence to support this was seen seventeen years later, with the Coo-Neo Crisis. Upon his arrival at the Jedi Temple, his potential destiny had preceded him; Jedi Knights and Masters whispered and gawked as he passed them in the halls. When it was determined that he was eligible for training, he was passed over by several Jedi Masters. It was determined—by the Council—that Ford would be granted the opportunity to train him. Jedi Trials Scott had an unusual path to becoming a Jedi Knight, as he did not take the traditional tests. He became a Knight through an act of heroism. While visiting in , he saved a small village of from , despite the his master being gravely injured during the action. After fending off the Trandoshans, he called for a Republic . His master died before help arrived and he was left without a master. With no master and a definitive record of unselfish bravery in the line of duty, the Jedi Council promoted him to Jedi Knight. He was one of the few Jedi to be elevated to the rank of Knight, without taking a version of the . A contemporary figure that also jumped the Trials was Jedi Master Nubolo Corno. ''Knight Blindness'' Dontamo In Borek was sent to a prison world with fellow Jedi Shyla Spearrunner. They were tasked to investigate the recent disappearance of staff and prisoners there. After the Council, led by Mason Quarrell and Yoder Gree, assigned them to the mission, the two met up with Bruce Jammer. Jammer was forced into fly them to and assist them with whatever they needed. He followed their orders so he could have amnesty from all crimes he previously committed. After two days of travel they finally reached Dontamo and Scott began the preliminary investigation. Once he was inside the prison he began his search. Although his attempts at finding survivors in the facility were fruitless, he continued on to gather the various recordings of the events that caused this. Once he got to a security auxiliary hangar, he was confronted Zell Coo-Neo, the man that instigated the situation on Dontamo. Zell was overseeing the evacuation of the last remaining prisoners. The two engaged in battle. The duel ended when Zell escaped after he subdued and injured Scott. After Zell left, the Jedi went into the control center and extracted all the recordings that chronicled the massacre. Afterward, he returned to Jammer's ship and soaked in . He would remain there until their return to Coruscant to present the data to the Council. He returned to the Jedi Council chamber with his companions and presented the information. The ten Councilors and two Senate representatives watched the data recordings. Immediately after the video concluded, the council debated as to whom was responsible for the murders. While some of the Jedi thought it might have been the work of a , others argued that it was only the work of a mere Dark Jedi with rudimentary knowledge of the . The Council then asked Scott whether or not he could determine the attacker. He replied by saying that it was a Dark Jedi, because of the perceived lack of dark side knowledge in his duel with him. Telos IV The Jedi and the two Senators awaited Coo-Neo's next strike. This time the Dark Jedi struck a farm run by the on the planet Telos. Zell wiped out all the Jedi and Jedi initiates on Telos and sacked a portion of the capital city. By the time Scott and his military crew, consisting of Bruce Jammer's old piracy mates, got to Telos, word had spread that the Jedi were responsible for the attack on the city and ransacked their own farm system to conceal their involvement. Scott, Shyla and Bruce led the aerial battle on Zell's armada. During the height of the battle, Borek was able to board Zell's flagship. Scott willingly surrendered to the horde of Coo-Neo troops and was brought before Coo-Neo on the ship's bridge. Scott and Zell engaged in a duel, where Zell revealed to Scott that they were brothers. After a long and, self–described, draining duel, Scott was able to turn Zell back to the light, after he disarmed Zell. He ordered Zell to think about how his masters ordered him to his death to further their own agenda. Immediately following Zell's conversion, the bridge of the ship was blown apart by friendly fire of a neighboring ship commanded by Phyllius Marks. Borek survived because the vacuum was stopped by a wedge of duracrete stripped away from the vessel after the blast. Zell died after being struck in the head by rapidly moving debris caused by the decompression. Borek dragged Zell to a freighter in the frigate hangar bay and escaped a hairsbreadth before the flagship's destruction. Borek landed on Telos just as the space battle concluded. Zell's forces had been routed and Phyllius Marks captured, the Coo-Neo crisis was officially over. Borek burned his brother on a funeral pyre just outside of the capital city, allowing his brother to be one with the Force. He returned to Coruscant the following day. The Great disappearance The Great Disappearance was a period of approximately two years where Scott Borek, Alec Prime and Phyllius Marks left the known galaxy. The birth of Felix Jammer and the start of the Great Galactic War occurred during the two years, as well as the Sabotage on Bespin and a visit to Tatooine. Great Galactic War ''Shadow's Vengeance'' Battle of Corellia The battle took place in , and the home planet of Scott Borek and Echo Delrissian was also the site of their first campaign. The two would later go on to be involved in "bigger" events in this war and in the future. Borek had recently come back from a trip to the Unknown Regions and Kor Vella was a commander of the Corellian forces. Alec Prime, Scott Borek and Echo Kor Vella were the three commanders for the Republic. Borek was successful in reclaiming , the capital of , while Prime and Kor Vella recaptured Kor Vella; the result of which gave Echo his last name. This battle marked the first major victory for the Republic in the war and the first time they were able to knock the Sith back from the region. Personality and traits Early on in his life as a Jedi Knight he harbored ill will to many beings that were not Jedi or political figures and thought the Jedi Order was wasting its time helping the scum of the galaxy. Though he had started to take on a more Jedi-like mindset to those very beings the more experiences he had with them. Despite having a slight temper, he seldom strayed from the philosophy of the light side. When confronted by the petty foe he often resorted to intimidation and instilling fear in his opponent with a look and voice rather then fighting. He can exhibit dry humor or tend to be more humorous the more stressful the situation. Though he usually sported a rough exterior he was easy going, friendly and helpful once one got to know him. He had an affinity to protect and defend his friends and allies. He was loyal to whatever cause he served. He had the Jedi trait of fast reflexes and of having "good fortune" during dire situations. He chose to wear dark clothing for many reasons: it provided stealth, it symbolically acknowledged his inner-darkness, it was symbolic of him taking on the darkness in others and quelling it. He also wears it to mourn the failure of protecting his master, and to stand out among the Jedi. He is noted for wearing a glove on his right hand, he explained that it was there to help him grip his lightsaber when he engaged in combat. His gloved hand was his primary sword-wielding hand. Powers and abilities As a Jedi Knight and later as a Jedi Master his Jedi peers considered Borek to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the history of the entire Jedi Order. He practiced the fighting style known as or . He also became proficient in ( ) and (Form VII). He eventually created a style all his own that was named after the fast species , it became known as Form VIII: Kendosu in accordance to Jedi naming traditions. Along with his melee fighting capability, he practiced the traditional Force techniques such as , , Force Strength, Force Shock, as well as other Jedi Force powers. He became known around the galaxy and especially his peers for creating the power known as Fission. He keeps knowledge of how to use it secret so it would not be used exclusively for its destructive capability. Force Fission was derived from Dispersion, not from Force Fusion which was the popular belief, another power he invented, that dispersed concentrated energy harmlessly. Behind the scenes Scott Borek's appearance is based off of Hayden Christensen's portrayal of Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. portrayal of in the is used for Borek's non-Jedi disguise from to . The character's name as well as some of his physical features are based off the author and creator of this character. The character is supposed to be the of I'm the Chosen One's saga, similar to how Anakin Skywalker is meant to be the Chosen One of 's Star Wars Saga. The character's is the real name of the author. This character is the central character in I'm the Chosen One's saga. He is the main character or focal character of every novel or story in the author's saga, bar one, which an ancestor of Scott is used as a main character. Appearances *''Dreams are for Wookiees'' *''Knight Blindness'' *''Retribution'' *''Star Wars Volume I: Shadow's Vengeance'' *''Star Wars Volume II: The Dark Crusaders'' *''Star Wars Volume III: The Force Exiled'' *''Star Wars Volume IV: The Prodigal One(s)'' *''Star Wars Volume V: The Plight of the Republic'' *''Star Wars Volume VI: Light of the Force'' __NOINDEX__ Borek, Scott Borek, Scott Borek, Scott Borek, Scott Borek, Scott Borek, Scott